Fluff is in the air
by Legnalos
Summary: Greed Brand Booze: The greatest Booze for Romance
1. Candy Hearts

Is this thing on?...well anyways, the Totally Promicuous Paring Machine said I should write a Roy/Sheska fic thingy with the words "automail, candy, and table" on it...I thought it was cute...and therefore it is my first official fic! 'Tis a one-shot of course. I'm no good for anything else...please don't be hard on me, just review to see if it's any good

-Legnalos

Disclaimer thingy: If I owned FMA I would make Roy the one with no shirt and sparkles..not Armstrong...

* * *

Roy couldn't believe his luck. It was Valentine's Day and he had no date, it was raining, and he was stuck in Central Library filing his endless reports. All he did was call the automail brat an grain of salt so small that he could be used as condiment for a plankton's lunch. At this, the fullmetal runt got incredibly pissed off and well...let's just say Roy's office wasn't in condition to be inhabited. So, Riza (who had a date with Barry!) had sent him here so he could finish his pitiful work. So here he was...on Valentine's Day...alone.

...At least he thought he was alone until he heard the door open. In came Sheska, the bookworm, with a stack of books in her hands and little bags of what looked like candy on top of them. She hadn't noticed him or the table in front of her because she fell and all the books fell on top of her as she gave a little scream. Roy, being the gentleman he is, gave a sigh and went to help her.

"Are you ok?", he said as he pulled her on her feet.

"Heh, yeah thanks Colonel" , Sheska said with a slight blush. He hadn't noticed until now, but she was wearing her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses had fallen. Before he could help it, he found himself staring into her olive eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they were...

Sheska was seriously blushing now. The colonel was just looking at her eyes like they were the only thing in the room. Plus he was still holding her hand in his. She tried looking away but all she could do was stare at her fallen candy hearts. She had bought them herself because she had no date as usual and was planning to spend a quiet day in the library. The Colonel looked down at the candy too and before they knew it, they were both bending down to pick them up. Their heads bumped and they fell on their butts. After a few seconds of embarrassed laughter, Roy smiled and took the courage to say something he would have never said before.

"Miss Sheska, do you have anything to do tonight?" Sheska slighty smiled and shook her head. Roy smirked; suddenly it looked like this wasn't going to be a lonely Valentine's Day after all...

* * *

So uh...there goes my first pityful attemtp...review if you must...I might even turn this into fluffy-one-shots...


	2. Short wish

Hello,hello...I'm actually continuing this even though I only got 2 reviews. It makes me feel special that at least someone took their time to read this! Arigatou! Rots, that's ok, me and Gluttony are pals and animerox of course Roy and Hawkeye belong together, but it was just an impulse and I thought it would be interesting. Anyways, this one's about Ed and Winry. I guesss it's kind off OOC...but anyways, please R&R! Laterz.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA Ed would constantly rip his shirt off to show his awesome abs--er, automail.

* * *

Winry was dressing her wrench in a mini-cupcake costume when Ed suddenly burst into the room with a brown cloth in his hands and his face was as red as his coat.

"Ed! What are you doing here? I thought you were off helping Roy decorate for the Halloween party."

Ed threw the cloth onto the floor."I was until Colonel jackass suggested I dress as something that was my size and greet the guests."

"Well that's not so bad. What was the costume?" Winry asked with concern.

A vein in his temple started throbbing violenty as he pointed to the cloth. "As that! He wanted me to dress up as a Furby! He said those evil wretched dolls were my same size...". At this he started growling and ripped the cloth to a million shreds.

Winry was trying her best not to laugh and had a very visible sweat drop. "Um..snicker..why don't we just go to the balcony and talk about your little problem?" Right when she said the word "little" Ed "hmphed" and stalked out to the balcony leaving her rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Aw come on Ed I was kidding!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was a few minutes before Winry went over to the balcony to find Ed resting his head on his arms with a bored face

Winry sighed and she went to join him.

"So, had your laugh already?" Ed had a slighty annoyed voice when he said this.

Winry rolled her eyes and clapped Ed on the back. "Cheer up. It's halloween! I have a huge stash of candy waiting if you just stop being such a baby". Ed chuckled and turned around,now resting on his elbows. He gave a deep sigh as he looked up at the afternoon sky. "I wish it could always be like this. Everything's so peaceful, so quiet, everyone just enjoying themselves and not having to worry about anything except maybe a broken candy bar."

Winry was watching Al chasing some fire-flies and looking like he was really enjoying himself. "I feel the same way Ed. But things can be like this if you want them to. You should take a vacation and just stay here in the place where you were born, ya know?"

She turned around as started looking at the sky too. It got dark fast and already there were a few stars. Suddenly she saw a shooting star. "Look Ed a shooting star! Now you have to make a wish." She was smiling and she saw Ed smiling too. Ed shut his eyes and sighed. "I wish you would stay with me forever."

Winry stopped smiling and looked at Ed to find that he was looking at her too.Ed put his left hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't you wish that too Winry?"

No more words were needed as Winry leaned in and gave Ed a kiss on the lips. Ed had a slightly shocked look but closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

They broke apart and Winry pressed her forehead on his with a smile on her face.

"I will always be with you Ed. Always."


	3. Toaster Strudels

...suuup...thanks Rots and Wing Omega for reviewing! Anyways...this just popped into my head with no reason..R&R...

* * *

It was on the fateful day that Ed decided to have a toaster strudel for breakfast that Al first met her. It had been a quiet encounter, almost not noticible. Al was just picking up Ed's strudel when he heard her. 

"Clink!"

Al looked around. "Huh? Who said that?"

"Clink!"

Al turned around and struck a battle pose. "Whoever said that please come out and no one gets hurt!" He was sounding little scared when he said this. It was the first time someone other than Ed and the Rockbells talked to him in about a week.

No sound.

Al breathed a sigh of relief (can he even do that?) as he turned around and continued with his strudeling. But then he saw her.

The spotlight was on her. Random corny music came out of nowhere as Al stared at her. He had never seen someone so perfect...or shiny.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ed was walking to the shed and whistling a random tune when he heard someone talking quietly. He stopped and hid behind a random wall and peeked his head out.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

It was Al sitting under a tree cuddling what seemed like a...toaster. Pinako's toaster to be more specific. Al was cuddling it and saying sweet things to it.

Ed: oO?

Al heard Ed gasp and stood up hugging the toaster in his arms. "I know you're there Ed. Come out I want you to meet someone."

Ed was still in shock as he walked up to Al, who was possitively beeming.

"Ed, this is my girlfriend,Helena." Al was pointing at the toaster and smiling.

"Al, stop kidding around we've got work to do."

Al suddenly got serious. "I'm not playing around, Ed."

"Heh, Al you're hugging a TOASTER and saying it's your girlfriend. That's not right."

Al started sniffing..and then sobbing. "Brother you're such a jerk! She is NOT just a toaster! She's my girlfriend and I love her and we're getting married!" After saying this, he ran off weeping.

Ed had a huge sweatdrop and just sighed. Winry came and asked what was up. Ed explained.

Winry: oO

"Heh, he's probably just bored, he doesn't mean any of this."

"I don't know Ed...he seemed pretty serious to me.",she said with a concerned face.

Ed just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

XOXOXOX-Few months later-XOOXOXO

"I can't believe my brother's getting married before me."

Ed was standing besides a grinning Al, both with tuxedos, and Ed with the most annoyed face ever.

"And with a toaster!"

"Ed shut up! She's coming. Doesn't she look beautiful?", hissed Winry.

Ed rolled his eyes at what he saw. Elicia was coming down the aisle throwing flower petals and skipping and behind her came...the toaster, or, "Helena". She was being pulled by Den on a little red wagon. She was wearing a flower garland around her..uh..head, with a veil attached to it.

"I just still can't believe he's getting married with a toaster!"

* * *

Heh, Al with a toaster. Heh heh. I've being seeing the word strudel around and this just popped into my mind. R&R please! 


	4. New Year's Royai

Ok another crappy thingey. Tis a Royai. I was bored, and Rots made me do it. So it's her fault. Flame her :P J/K...anyways, whoever reads this REVIEW...I got 31 hits for Havoc's and only 2 reviews...that's not how you encourage an author :'(...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Greed Brand Booze (by Rots 'n Legns Candy Factory/Booze Stash)

Ish miiine...-Legnalos

* * *

Riza and Roy were sitting on the East HQ's ceiling laughing their asses off. It was New Year's eve and they had been conveniently locked in by a drunken security guard. So, after lots of strugling with the doors and various shots from Riza's guns, they had decided to spend the evening sitting on the roof because they obviuosly had nothing to do.

Roy had found a couple of beers stashed under his desk (how convenient) and had convinced Riza to drink one for the ocassion. Well, one led to about 6 each so...

After many weird and drunken conversations, Roy glanced at his watch and noticed it was 12:01. New Year. He looked at Riza who was lying her head on his shoulder and looking at the fireworks over the city. He smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"Happy New Year Riza" Riza's eyes widened but then softened as she smiled. "Happy New Year Colonel."

With a smile and a lot of deep thinking, Roy suddenly cupped Riza's face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

'What the hell is he doing!' But after seeing the longing look in his eyes, Riza closed hers and kissed back.

Roy was going to give that security guard one hell of a raise.


End file.
